Audrey
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist in the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She is the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal arrived. Appearances ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first ''real conversation. ''Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she’s the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal due to Ben's attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey is completely dismayed to hear that Ben has dumped her for Mal and uses Chad Charming for rebound. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing ''Set It Off with her friends. ''Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and still appears to have a dislike for Mal, but mostly because of Mal's antics. In addition, she also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. ''Descendants 2 Audrey does not appear in the sequel, but she is mentioned several times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Later on, she calls Chad Charming to tell him that she got a flat tire at Sherwood Forest. Descendants 3 Wearing a brand new outfit and new look, Audrey attends an announcement Ben has to make alongside Chad and her grandmother. She witnesses Ben ask Mal to be his queen, much to her dismay. Audrey is then berated by Queen Leah, who reminds her that she was supposed to be Ben's queen and that her mother Aurora was able to hold on to a prince in her sleep, which makes things even harder for Audrey. That evening, Audrey is in tears as she writes in her diary and draws a picture of herself as queen and getting old memories of her and Ben before Mal came. Wanting to become queen of Auradon by force, she declares that she will no longer be good and steals the Queen's crown and gets beckoned by Maleficent's scepter, in addition to giving herself a more villainous look. She begins her evil deeds by confronting Mal personally and turning her into an old hag, and also crashes Jane's birthday and puts everyone to sleep, recruiting Chad as her lackey. As Audrey's misdeeds end up on the news, she confronts Ben as well. He tries to appeal to her by telling her he'll forgive her if she hands over the scepter, but Audrey enraged that he doesn't realize he's the one who should be requiring forgiveness from her, transforms him into a beast. As Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are forced to team up with Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil, Audrey watches everything from her scepter and controls knight armor to attack them, but this fails, and so does an attempt to imprison them in Evie's home. Chad annoys Audrey by talking too much, resulting in her imprisoning him in a closet. Audrey turns Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos into stone, which she had also done to Fairy Godmother, and captures Celia Facilier at the top of the school. She fights Mal, who is transformed into a dragon, with Maleficent's scepter, but Mal fights back with Hades' ember, which had been powered by Uma. Audrey struggles against Mal and is ultimately defeated, knocking her unconscious and waking everyone up and freeing those who had been turned into stone. With the help of Hades, Mal's father, Audrey is awakened from her deep sleep. Freed from the corrupting influence Maleficent's scepter gave her, Audrey tearfully apologizes to Mal and Ben for everything, who apologize to her back, while Leah apologizes to Mal. Having turned good once again, Audrey celebrates as Mal takes down the Isle's barrier and creates a bridge from it to Auradon, singing and dancing with Chad, and then Harry. Quotes ''Descendants *"Prince Benjamin, soon-to-be King!" *"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" *"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beauty." *"Water under the bridge." *"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." *"Ask Doug." ''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''(To Jane)'' "Nice? The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all. Ugh! Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste, and I have very good taste." *"Everyone is so in to their edgy VK style and dark colour everything." *"Magic me." *''(Showing Mal her bad hairdo)'' "If by great, you mean awful, then yes its great." *"Fantastic. Another comment." Gallery Trivia *Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Belle points out. *In the doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair. Category:Heroes Category:Females